


Overheat

by Aneesan



Series: Chat Noir drabbles and one shots [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fisting, Begging, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneesan/pseuds/Aneesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug "helps" Chat Noir through his heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: male!ladybugxchatnoir, sequel to Heat  
> for Anon <3

He ached to touch himself again. He looked up with tear stained cheeks at the coarse rope binding him to a metal pole. He tugged weakly in his bonds but all he managed to do was irritate his wrists.

“Trying to go somewhere?”

A cold shiver ran down his spine as his eyes lowered to between his legs, where ladybug was wetting his thighs with his tongue, lapping up all his naturally secreted moisture.

“You called me here, you better not be trying to run out on me now Chat.”

“I- hmm- not leaving” he panted between moans. His back arched as Ladybug dragged his tongue across his thigh. 

“T- touch me Ladybug,” he begged spreading his legs to reveal his wet hole. 

Ladybug’s eyes glinted as he prodded the loose muscle, slipping his fingers inside and marveling at the velvety smoothness. Chat Noir gasped as the fingers entered him, teasingly avoiding his sweet spot. He rotated his hips, trying to get the digits to hit him just right…

In a swift move, Ladybug hooked his fingers, pressing against his prostate insistently. Chat Noir came with a shout, his already sticky stomach coated in his own release. 

“You’re so wet down here,” remarked Ladybug, as he added a second finger, eliciting a gasp from the mewling kitten.

Chat threw his head back with a moan as a third, then a fourth finger was thrust deep inside. He curled his toes and panted as the final finger stretched him to his limit, Ladybug’s entire fist buried deep inside of him. 

“Don’t tease me” Chat Noir mumbled, tears in his eyes, “mate me alpha, I need you!”

“In time my kitten,” crooned Ladybug rotating his fist slowly inside of Chat Noir, relishing his gasps and moans.

Ladybug thrust his arm in deeper, marveling as his precious kitten stretched even more to accommodate his thick forearm. He was unsurprised when the inner walls contracted once again, and Chat Noir gave a gurgled cry as he came again. Ladybug wrapped his free hand around his still leaking erection and started milking him roughly. 

Chat Noir cried out in despair as he was brought to an aroused state instantaneously. He struggled against his shackles but to no avail, if only Ladybug would end his suffering!

“What an insatiable body you have,” Ladybug smirked “Do you want me to make it all better?” 

“Please,” Chat Noir moaned his hips rotating, driving the arm farther into him, his slick making it so easy to keep pushing and pushing.

Ladybug slowly removed his arm from the tight depths, carefully avoiding the prostate, he grinned in satisfaction as Chat Noir whimpered. His eyes darkened with lust as Chat Noir gave the sweetest moan ever, mouth open and eyes staring wantonly at him. 

Chat Noir groaned in pain as he was roughly flipped on his stomach, the bonds tightening as his arms twisted. Ladybug grabbed his abdomen with one hand; raising him on his hands and knees, while with the other hand he thrust Chat Noir’s face into the dirty concrete floor. 

Without warning Ladybug mounted him, thrusting all the way to the hilt in one go. Part of Chat Noir’s mind was screaming for him to stop, that he would be torn and broken after this; but it was quickly crushed by the wave of desire that swept through him at every thrust. It felt so good to be treated roughly; the way Ladybug had disregarded his feelings, bent only on pleasure. 

He gasped as the thrusting became erratic, the thickness inside of him becoming wider and wider and Ladybug started to knot him. He gasped as he was stretched wide, grateful for the hand that had adjusted him to something of this size. Just when he felt that he couldn’t take it anymore, the growing stopped. He nearly breathed a sigh of relief until he realized that he was still being filled. Ladybug’s release flowed through him, stretching him even more, filling his body with thick warmth. 

He screamed through his release, every inch of his body dripping in slick and come. He loved it.


End file.
